rychardes_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Centauroi
| artist = | chimaera = | supernae = | futanari = | avgHeight = Dependant on subspecies | avgWeight = | eyeNumber = | eyeType = | eyeColor = | pupilType = | pupilColor = | scleraColor = | hairType = | hairColor = | skinType = | skinColor = | earsNumber = | earsType = | earsColor = | legs/feetNumber = | legs/feetType = | legs/feetColor = | futanari = | penisSheath = | penisNumber = | penisType = | penisColor = | penisLength = | penisGirth = | testicleHidden = | testicleNumber = | testicleType = | testicleColor = | scrotumNumber = | scrotumType = | scrotumColor = | breastNumber = | breastType = | breastColor = | udderNumber = | udderType = | udderColor = | vaginasNumber = | vaginasType = | vaginasColor = | furType = | furColor = | featherType = | featherColor = | wingNumber = | wingType = | wingColor = | tailNumber = | tailType = | tailColor = | tailGirth = | tailLength = | hornNumber = | hornType = | hornColor = | hornGirth = | hornLength = | games = }}Centauroi, the species of centaur (male) and centauride (female), are not chimæra entering the world of Pangaia through the same portal(s) the gods, goddesses, et al passed through in the area of Hellas Dimokratia. Breeds of centauroi Alogáki Alogáki (pronounce ah-lōg-AKĒ I believe, αλογάκι, άλογο (álogo, horse) +‎ -άκι (''-áki'', diminutive form)) can be defined as a pony. The alogáki breed stands on average as tall as humans, and is one of a few breeds that human females may carry to term when pregnant. Cyprian centauroi Cyprian centauroi, bull-horned centauroi native to the island of Cyprus. Lamian Pheres Lamian pheres are ox-horned centauroi. Centauroi characters All centauroi in are of the alogáki breed. The centauroi in this game are Kysus Christopoulos, Ulesagos Christopoulos, Kawakami Alexis, Kawakami Hiko, Kawakami Tama, Kawakami Tsuru, Kawakami Yuki, and Zeres Raptis. Wikipedia Centaur : A centaur (/ˈsɛntɔːr/; Greek: Κένταυρος, Kéntauros, Latin: centaurus), or occasionally hippocentaur, is a mythological creature with the upper body of a human and the lower body of a horse. : The centaurs were usually said to have been born of Ixion and Nephele (the cloud made in the image of Hera). Another version, however, makes them children of a certain Centaurus, who mated with the Magnesian mares. This Centaurus was either himself the son of Ixion and Nephele (inserting an additional generation) or of Apollo and Stilbe, daughter of the river god Peneus. In the later version of the story, his twin brother was Lapithes, ancestor of the Lapiths, thus making the two warring peoples cousins. : Centaurs were said to have inhabited the region of Magnesia and Mount Pelion in Thessaly, the Foloi oak forest in Elis, and the Malean peninsula in southern Laconia. : Another tribe of centaurs was said to have lived on Cyprus. According to Nonnus, they were fathered by Zeus, who, in frustration, after Aphrodite had eluded him, spilled his seed on the ground of that land. Unlike those of mainland Greece, the Cyprian centaurs were horned. : There were also the Lamian Pheres, twelve rustic daimones of the Lamos river. They were set by Zeus to guard the infant Dionysos, protecting him from the machinations of Hera but the enraged goddess transformed them into ox-horned Centaurs. The Lamian Pheres later accompanied Dionysos in his campaign against the Indians. : Centaurs subsequently featured in Roman mythology and were familiar figures in the medieval bestiary. They remain a staple of modern fantasy literature. The centaur's half-human, half-horse composition has led many writers to treat them as liminal beings, caught between the two natures, embodied in contrasted myths, both as the embodiment of untamed nature, as in their battle with the Lapiths (their kin), or conversely as teachers, like Chiron. : [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centaur Wikipedia] Centauride : The Centaurides (Greek: Κένταυρίδες, Kentaurides) or centauresses are female centaurs. First encountered in Greek mythology as members of the tribe of the Centauroi, the Centaurides are only occasionally mentioned in written sources but appear frequently in Greek art and Roman mosaics. The centauress who appears most frequently in literature is Hylonome, wife of the centaur Cyllarus. : [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Centaurides Wikipedia] Gallery Ulesagos Christopoulos.png|Ulesagos Christopoulos |link=Ulesagos Christopoulos Kysus Christopoulos.png|Kysus Christopoulos |link=Kysus Christopoulos Kawakami Tama (PI).png|Kawakami Tama |link=Kawakami Tama Kawakami Alexis (thinned).png|Kawakami Alexis |link=Kawakami Alexis Kawakami Hiko, clothed, backdrop (wiki).png|Kawakami Hiko |link=Kawakami Hiko See also * Taur Category:Centauroi Centauroi Centauroi